


A Real Male

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Mind Meld, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Tom and Mandy have been happily together for a few months when one day, Mandy is assaulted by a demon dog in a dirty alley. Tom was there to save her, but he did nothing. Now he pays the price.
Relationships: Demon Dog/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monster fucking [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super interesting commission!  
> PLEASE heed the warnings; this story may not be for the faint of heart!

Tom was a young man at the tender age of nineteen years, and he had just noticed that his girlfriend, Mandy at twenty-two years, had left her bag before leaving the house. That was highly unusual - Mandy had a lot of things in her bag that she deemed necessary. Rarely would she leave the house without it. 

Poking his head out the door, he just managed to see her down the street, and he decided to follow her. If nothing else, then just to see where she was headed without her oh-so-important bag. 

The bag that he didn’t bring. 

Once, they had found a shortcut to her house. It went through a dark and filthy alley that you didn’t want to be caught dead in. They had never seen anyone there, but now, there was a shrill scream ringing through it, and Tom easily recognized the voice - Mandy. 

‘Mandy!’ he thought and wanted to move forward, but he seemed to be frozen in place. But as her screams grew louder and louder, the ice in his veins melted and he finally managed to take a step towards the shrill scream. 

Tom was a small, skinny dude. He never thought he would be able to get a girlfriend, let alone someone as hot and popular as Mandy. Yet, somehow, Mandy had asked him out on a date. Mandy, the hottest and most popular girl at school. Mandy with the big and adorably blue doe-eyes and the short, blonde hair. Mandy who could have anyone, anyone at all. Every mountain of muscles with a huge cock. 

But she didn’t - she didn’t choose one of those dudes. She chose  _ him _ . They had already been together for two months. Admittedly, they hadn’t had sex yet, but Tom didn’t pressure Mandy about it. He knew sex could be a big deal to some people, and he wanted to be respectful. 

Today, however, she had said that tomorrow, they would take each other’s virginities. 

Tom reached the old wooden fence that closed off the alley and removed a plank. Upon doing this, he saw his beautiful and pure girlfriend lie on the ground. Her clothes were in shreds, barely hanging onto her slim, perfect body. 

But there was something else as well, and Tom had to put a hand to his mouth to silence a scream of his own. 

It was some kind of monster, with smooth and hairless flesh in a black-reddish color. It was more than waist-high and had the slim, lean, muscular body of a wolf. The ears on top of its head drooped slightly, but soon stood to attention when Mandy let out another scream. Its head was a tapering cone of molten flesh, the snout drooping slightly before lifting a bit again. 

The beast let out a discordant parody of an elephant’s trumpet, and a cold shiver ran down Tom’s spine. 

Mandy was still screaming, and now she was crying, too. Tom wanted so badly to move, to scare the beast away, to kick it, to do  _ something _ , but he was frozen to the spot. Mandy, on the other hand, seemed able to move - she got on her hands and knees, preparing to run away. But then the beast growled, and she tensed and stiffened in fear.

With her beautiful backside exposed, the monster seemed most pleased. It came closer to her pussy, lifted its drooping snout, and sniffed the air. No doubt could it smell her fear.

Tom knew he should step in, that he should do  _ something _ , yet he didn’t move as much as an inch. He should save Mandy, the biggest treasure in his life, yet he just stood there, looking and hiding? What kind of coward did that while some demon dog looked like it was about to mount his beloved girlfriend?

Tom, that was who.

And yet, there was something else going on. He now had the  _ perfect _ chance to admire his girlfriend’s body, and despite the demon dog attacking her, Tom became hard.

Mandy’s skin was perfect and pale, much like milk. Her breasts were small and perky, and Tom couldn’t help but think that they were probably great for grabbing, which just made him even harder. She had a small and soft, very shapely ass. Probably also perfect for grabbing. All of this combined with her short, blonde hair, Mandy looked like an actual angel.

An angel about to be defiled. All around her was trash and dirt, making her otherwise white hands and knees black with filth.

Tom knew he would save her, any moment now…

In the meantime, while Tom just stood and hid, Mandy’s screams disappeared - she had no more air to scream with, her vocal chords had given up as well. Tom thought that she must be absolutely horrified, thought that she must feel like it was some kind of horror movie. She was probably wishing he was here.

And he  _ was _ . He just… couldn’t shake himself free of the fear.

He saw Mandy look back and also looked at the beastly creature again. Doing this revealed a new horror - the demon dog had unleashed its cock. Mandy’s scent must have gotten it hard, like she did every male who laid eyes upon her. The cock had the shape of a dog’s and was a mix of pink and red. It was covered in fine, thin, and blue capillaries. But the worst of it all was not the shape or the smell - it was the vaguely yellowish smegma that clung to the dick. Smushed between the capillaries, the entire dick was covered in this disgusting substance.

Fresh, new tears welled up in Mandy’s eyes, but no new screams left her throat. Poor girl’s vocal chords had long since given up.

A disturbing sense of calm overcame Tom as he looked at the scene - he was not surprised that Mandy had managed to get the beast hard. She did that to every male she met.

Then the smell hit Mandy - musk. Strong and filthy musk, and the scent made her gag, made her stomach lurch and turn.

‘Don’t worry, Mandy, your knight on horse and in shining armor will come out to save you!’ Tom thought, and yet, he still stood in place, not moving a muscle. He had time, just a second more…

But to his big disappointment, the demon creature jumped onto her perfect, pale ass, and he instantly closed his eyes - he didn’t want to see that. But he couldn’t shut out the new screams of his girlfriend, nor could he escape the sound of the dirty dog dick pushing inside Mandy’s virgin pussy. It was wet and squelchy, and although it was almost drowned out by Mandy’s fresh screams, he heard it easily.

Tom opened his eyes and looked at the scene. The monster dick, full of smegma, was in his girlfriend’s pussy. A pussy that, until today, was so pure and virginal. Now it wasn’t so pure and virginal anymore.

A few drops of blood appeared on the ground where the demon dog dick was forced all way into Mandy’s perfect pussy.

‘Like a knife into butter,’ Tom thought, and a shiver ran down his spine as he couldn’t take his eyes off the scene.

Mandy’s world crumbled and was crushed the moment the beast raped her. She was being raped, raped by some big and terrifying demon dog without eyes.

“Tom!” she screamed and closed her eyes, practically sobbing now. “Tom, please! Help me!”

Tom moved slightly but wasn’t seen.

Mandy was anything but wet, but the monster didn’t seem to care. It used the smegma on its dick as a filthy substitute for lubricant, defiling her clean and innocent pussy with its hideous smell. To her shock, the pain was minimal, if it was even there, even though she just lost her virginity. The virginity she wanted to lose with Tom tomorrow. She had prepared her beautiful, flawless body for the only boy in her life, and now it was being defiled, was being claimed by some  _ monster _ !

In the meantime, the monster seemed to be enjoying his new bitch’s cunt, letting his smegma soak into her pure body and taking away any pain and discomfort she might have felt from the rape. He reshaped her folds and her entire pussy, molding it to the shape of his dick so that she would be unable to fuck with other human men.

She was the first bitch he had had in many centuries, and he was going to make this one  _ perfect _ .

“Tom!” she screamed again, and Tom moved a little again, but still wasn’t seen or heard. When Mandy no longer screamed his name, he stopped moving and backed off to his earlier position to avoid being seen. Deep, deep down, he knew he would never be able to save her. He had never fought for anything in his life; he was weak. Even if the rapist hadn’t been some scary-looking demon dog, if it had just been a regular old man, he probably wouldn’t have done anything, either. He couldn’t find an ounce of bravery in himself. Yet he kept telling himself that he would move in a moment, that he would save her  _ now _ …

Finally, the demon dog started moving, sending a few thoughts to the mind of his new bitch. Being a hellhound, he was looking for virgin females that would soon lose their virginity so that he could claim it first.

Mandy’s mind was shattered and crumbling. The only thing that registered was something new, something extremely pleasurable when the hellhound started moving. She thought, ‘why fight? He owns me, he took everything from me.’

Her pussy juices started dripping down her thighs. The sudden wetness of her pussy made it so much better, made the sounds louder and wetter. The scent of her wetness and the dog’s smegma-covered dick hung in the air.

She closed her eyes where new tears appeared. It wasn’t for her - oh no, she was beyond lost - but for her boyfriend.

‘I’m sorry, Tom,’ she thought, and then she finally gave up, letting her body relax and thus, letting the hellhound fuck her harder, faster,  _ deeper _ . His dog dick slipped deeper into her, each thrust made easier by the wetness of her pussy, and pierced her cervix, forcing out a new scream from Mandy’s mouth. This scream, however, was not one of pain - no, it was one of extreme pleasure, one of pure, unadulterated ecstasy, as the first orgasm hit her.

Shaking and panting, Mandy no longer cared that her rapist was a hellhound, a monster from the pits of Hell. She just knew that she was having sex for the first time in her life, and she was  _ loving it _ . She completely forgot about Tom and started moving her body back and forth, meeting the demon dog’s powerful thrusts and moving her perfect ass in time with his moves.

There was warm and sticky saliva on her neck, and when he breathed heavily against her skin, she let her tongue loll out of her mouth as well. She was truly behaving like a bitch.

And she was a bitch -  _ his _ bitch. And oh, how she loved it! She even loved it more than she ever loved Tom. She realized, as the hellhound fucked her, that he wasn’t her rapist anymore - he was her owner, her male, her partner. He had ruined her pussy for other males forever, and she would never fuck Tom. And instead of feeling sad, she felt joy. Joy that she would get to fuck her new and improved mate for a long, long time.

Tom had lost his girlfriend forever.

Tom knew it from the moment Mandy began pushing back against the beast, meeting its thrusts and practically begging to be stuffed full of its dick. Knew it the moment she started screaming again - this time from joy and ecstasy, not pain and misery.

He unzipped his pants and took out his dick - small and pathetic, like himself - and started jacking off while tears streamed silently down his face.

The hellhound was elated that his bitch had decided to accept him as her mate, and now he wanted to mark her as his for eternity. He was going to depart her from her now useless soul.

A bony needle emerged from his snout, and in one quick, fluid motion, it was stuck in Mandy’s long, smooth neck. A quiet sound left her mouth at the penetration, but when the hellhound began the process of sucking out her soul, sending her the thought that bitches don’t need souls, she silently agreed and moaned throatily, and her eyes rolled back in her head, exposing the white of them.

“Yes, yes yes yes, take my soul, please!” she whined.

Having her soul sucked out of her was almost as pleasurable as being fucked.

She could have been saved many times by now. An act of braveness from her lover would make the beast disappear forever, but sadly - maybe? - for Mandy, she had chosen a really weak guy as her lover. A guy who jacked off to the sight of her mating with a hellhound rather than help her, sealing her fate forever.

Together, the hellhound and Mandy created a pair of twisted, forbidden lovers. Her - perfectly proportioned, pale skin, blue doe-eyes, blonde angel-like hair, toned muscles. Him - tall and slightly twisted, red-blackish molten skin, eyeless sockets and deformed face, trumpet-like snout.

Someone as amazing and graceful as her, wasted, a simple bitch, because of a coward like Tom.

15 minutes. That’s how long their mating lasted. 15 minutes of moaning and panting and the sound of the hellhound’s red-black balls slapping against Mandy’s shaved and defiled, pale pussy. Her second orgasm overcame Mandy, nearly overpowering her and making her sag against the ground. Her soul officially gone, and his snout leaving her neck, Mandy was now nothing but a piece of breeding meat for the hellhound.

Just above her pussy, a human word appeared - ‘bitch’. Next to it appeared a rune that no human had seen before. It was a rune from Hell, and it marked her as his bitch forever.

Mandy felt like an enormous weight was lifted from her body, and she felt so very happy, like she was a little girl waiting for Christmas.

Having sucked out her innocent soul and stored it in his body, the hellhound melted it into smegma that appeared on his dick, further lubricating his powerful, relentless thrusts. Her pure, innocent soul, forever changed into smegma that would cover the demon dog’s dick.

With a loud, inhuman howl, the hellhound’s knot started growing, stretching Mandy’s tight cunt. A second later, hot and lava-like cum flooded her cunt, and seeing as the demon dick had pierced her cervix, he came directly into her young, fertile womb, filling her to the brim with his seed.

Mandy moaned loudly and joined in her lover’s euphoric sounds. A third orgasm hit her not long after, and her pulsating, contracting pussy sucked out all his hot, gross cum, milking him for everything he had.

“Give it to me,” she whimpered, eyes still rolled back, and tried pushing back against the hellhound, “give it all to me, I need your cum!” The demon dog let out another howl and stepped on her lower back with his front legs, his knot visibly stretching Mandy’s defiled, dog dick-shaped pussy. “I’m so happy you raped me! I couldn’t stand losing my virginity to Tom, thank you for raping me!”

Soon enough, her belly began bulging from all the cum deposited in her womb, and cum began leaking out of her knotted pussy, despite the big and heavy knot. The hellhound cum carried a horrible, strong smell that filled the air, and the scent made Mandy pass out. She fell forward on the ground, dirtying her small, cute, perfect breasts but with her ass still high in the air for the hellhound to enjoy. Despite passing out, she was still coming herself, her pussy milking the dirty demon dog dick like it was a machine.

During this scenario, the scenario of a demon dog from Hell raping his girlfriend, Tom realized he had come three times from touching himself. When the hellhound came in Mandy, and she admitted that she was happy she wouldn’t get to fuck him, something in Tom broke.

He smelled the horrible scent of his semen. That was it for him, and he ran away from the scene of the crime. In his mind, he apologized to Mandy, thinking how maybe next time, he would save her.

* * *

When Mandy woke up many hours later, it was dark, so very dark. A lamp outside the alley gave off a weak, yellow-ish light that didn’t really help her see anything.

She thought she had had a beautiful, beautiful dream, that she would fuck Tom tomorrow… But thinking that didn’t give her any emotions, didn’t fill her with the same bubbly joy it had done before.

Next moment, Mand realized she was all naked and dirty, and that there was a pool of disgusting yellowish cum between her legs. A gross, heavy smell of musk hung in the air and filled her nose. Her belly was still bulging, and cum kept leaking from her cunt. As she looked down at herself, she noticed the word ‘bitch’ etched into the skin just above her pussy, along with a strange symbol.

Mandy giggled upon realizing that it hadn’t been a dream, that it was reality. She wasn’t a human anymore - she was a bitch. A bitch to be used and fucked by her owner, her partner, her mate.

She got up and stretched her once pure, now raped body, exposing it and showing it off to the empty alley. Her body was still a sight for sore eyes, despite being covered in dirt and yellowish cum. Any man would still kill for it, such a beauty it was, but now it belonged to her master.

Not caring if anyone saw her, now that she was naked and covered in dirt and semen, Mandy started walking home. She was a proud bitch and wasn’t ashamed of her naked, marked body. She was proud of it. As she walked, she felt cold air brush over her legs where semen kept leaking from her well-used pussy.

She made a path from the dirty alley and to her home with the cum. Her parents never did care about her, so she didn’t have to worry about them.

Plus, she now had a task - she needed to find some fertility drugs.

When Tom got home, he took a scalding hot shower and went to bed. All the while, the image of the demon dog raping and coming inside Mandy’s perfect pussy was burned into his mind.

He woke up with the biggest, hardest erection he had ever experienced. Thinking about Mandy yielded no results. Adding the monster hellhound to it made him come within seconds, embarrassment and shame practically scorching his face.

After having dealt with  _ that _ , Tom walked to the kitchen where his mom and younger sister were eating breakfast. They asked him how last night with his girlfriend was, and although it hurt his heart, he said that it went fine, that everything was just perfect.

Neither of them seemed to suspect that something was off, for which Tom was eternally grateful.

When his mom had left for work, and his sister for school, Mandy came over. Tom was surprised to see that she looked… normal. She was wearing her typically fashionable clothes and boots, along with some strong perfume. She smiled but clearly didn’t want to kiss or even hug him, like she usually did. Tom noticed it when she got inside - she was very careful not to touch him, almost like he was some dirty worm, some lower creature.

Which was exactly what Mandy was thinking. ‘Useless, weak little worm,’ she sneered in her mind, ‘but we’re not done yet,’ and then proceeded to ask for his laptop and leave her alone.

Tom noticed that under the heavy perfumes, she still had the horrible musk of the demon dog hanging around her. She hadn’t even showered, just douched herself in perfume!

He knew he should just kick her out of the house, but he couldn’t get himself to do that. He wasn’t even strong enough to break up with her, how was he going to say that she could never visit again?

Tom sighed and nodded, fetching her his laptop and leaving her alone in the kitchen. Then he went to his room.

The passionate, burning love he used to feel for her was slowly, but surely fading away, and he was certain that it would be forever. His heart was broken, but he couldn’t tell her that, didn’t have the heart, or the balls, to tell her the truth.

Once alone in his room, he took out his small dick. Much to his annoyance, he found that the normal imagery of sexy, naked Mandy wasn’t doing it for him. He took out his phone and found some porn, porn he would usually enjoy. But this didn’t do it for him, either, and with tears of shame and frustration running down his cheeks, he began thinking of her being raped by the hellish demon dog.

Within seconds, pleasure started building in his stomach.

While Tom was in his room and tormenting himself, Mandy was browsing the internet for fertility serums. The regular browsers yielded no results, so she downloaded a browser meant for accessing the dark web.

She didn’t care if Tom would get in trouble for being associated with this. She just knew that she needed fertility drugs.

After accessing the dark web, it was a matter of minutes before Mandy found what she was looking for. The picture showed a bunch of syringes filled with a blue liquid. The description wasn’t very long or detailed - it just stated that this serum was used for pigs to make them ovulate.

Mandy figured that since she wasn’t a human anymore, but just a simple bitch, and a bitch was pretty much the same as a sow, then this would be perfect. Images of puppies appeared in her mind, and a hellish influence transformed them into what she would be carrying - ugly, red-blackish, little creatures, so much like their father.

Her womb became hot, her pussy wet. If not for her stupid, weak human reproductive organs, his hot and sticky cum would already be raping and attacking her waiting eggs.

Practically drooling over the fertility serum, she used all her money on an enormous supply. She  _ was _ going to save up for a car, but now that she was a good, little breeding bitch, she didn’t need one.

And it seemed to be her lucky day - since it was still morning, and she placed her order so early, the estimated delivery time would be in just a couple of hours.

She could barely wait.

She saw Tom stand in the doorway, hesitant and with a red face.

“I won a bunch of oil in the lottery,” she lied without second thought, “don’t you dare open the boxes when they arrive.”

He nodded and left again. He had agreed so fast, maybe he had changed? Maybe he didn’t like her anymore? But it wasn’t like Mandy cared. She only cared about one creature - her master.

Once alone, Mandy opened her pants and looked down into her panties. They were stained and full of cum from the demon dog, and still it leaked out of her, and since she had a few hours to herself… well, she started masturbating. Thinking about demon dog cum raping her eggs, eggs that she used to want Tom to fertilize. 

She almost started crying - how could she have been so stupid? How could she have wanted to have babies with  _ Tom _ , of all people?

Then images of her fate appeared in her mind, and the image of Tom slowly faded.

Her breeding hole, her cunt, her body being just a piece of meat for his demon dog dick and cum, her womb being made to host the life of ugly puppies made between her and her master - those things were the only things that mattered in her life.

No family, no love, no job, no friends, just being a breeding bitch…

Mandy felt her orgasm crash over her, and she bit down on her fist to keep quiet. Her pulsating pussy clenched down around nothing but the last few drops of cum that was still inside her, sucking it right back into her pussy.

When the bell rung a little while later, Mandy had a huge smile on her face - she just couldn’t stop imagining the birth of her ugly puppies. She got up from the chair and opened the door where an old man stood. He was surrounded by three smaller carts, all full of boxes. He looked at Mandy with a strange expression on his face but didn’t say anything - he simply unloaded all of the boxes and had Mandy sign for delivery, which she happily did.

Tom was looking at the whole scenario from his hiding spot on the stairs. She had told him she had won some oils in the lottery, but he wasn’t sure he believed her. So what  _ had _ she gotten? He didn’t want to make a sound. Since his heart had broken, and he jacked off to such filthy, disgusting thoughts, he had become quieter, and he felt his mind become hollow and empty - he was just a shell of who he used to be.

Mandy called for him to take the boxes to his room, and he came down to obey without a word, stacking boxes on top of each other and walking to his room. They were pretty heavy, but he couldn’t make out what they contained.

“Good. Now give me a minute alone,” Mandy said and ushered him out of his room. Tom obeyed without question. She opened the first box, and it was filled to the brim with syringes full of a blue liquid. So many of them… Mandy thought it such a beautiful view, she nearly wept.

She started dancing and jumping around, screaming with joy, like she had just bought her new car. But instead, she had gotten a ton of fertility drugs so she could breed and mate with a hellhound.

Mandy grabbed a syringe and hid it under her jacket, then left the room and the house as if nothing had happened. She didn’t even notice the sheepish Tom outside the room, didn’t even tell him where she was headed, she just started walking towards the dirty alley.

With the face of a defeated man, Tom went downstairs to the kitchen and checked his laptop to see what Mandy had bought. Much to his disgust, when he saw it, his dick became hard again, and he began running after her. Now would be the last chance to save her from impregnation by the hellhound.

But he wasn’t running to save her - no, he had given up on her. He was instead running to see it, to look as the demon dog would breed his sweet Mandy. He wanted to see her flat belly swell with demon dog cum and puppies.

Tom almost came in his pants.

While walking towards the alley, Mandy steadily lost all of her clothes. Last item on her body were her panties. The sun hit her body just right, and if anyone saw her, they could easily confuse her with an angel.

A soulless angel, holding a syringe tightly, a syringe with a liquid made for sows to ovulate. Her small, perky breasts were still dirty, but the nipples were hard. They bounced slightly with each step, and her perfect, round ass did the same. Down her long, perfect, smooth legs was dried-up cum from the previous night, and from her fun in the kitchen. Sadly, for her, this meant that all the cum that had been in her womb was now soaked into her body, unable to fertilize her waiting eggs.

But she did like the feeling of it on her legs.

She made sure to move as sexily as she possibly could. She was, after all, a proud bitch. Soon to be a mommy bitch. Mandy knew she wouldn’t come out of that alley again, knew that she wouldn’t wear clothes anymore. She would live here until her owner took her away to live with him. There was just one problem - how to get Tom here, and how to explain to him why she was naked and covered in semen.

Mandy brushed off that thought - she would figure out something later.

When Mandy finally made it to the alley, her master was there, waiting. His dick was already ready, covered in fresh smegma that used to be her pure, innocent soul. So, in a way, her soul would get back to her, just not  _ into _ her again.

The young woman stood before him, admiring his ugliness, his red-blackish smooth skin. Her favorite part, aside from his hard, dripping dog dick and the fresh, yellowish smegma, was his head. A tapered cone of molten flesh without eyes and with an almost cute, almost elephant-like trumpet for a snout.

It raised a bit, sniffing the air and inhaling her scent.

His bitch had come to complete the task.

He could use his venom on her to make her fertile, but he also wanted to degrade her even more, to make sure she was only his piece fuck meat. Sniffing her again, he seemed pleased - she had passed the test.

Mandy got down on all fours and showed off her soft, squishy ass to him, but the beast waited.

Tom came a few seconds later and hid behind the wooden fence just like yesterday. His dick was already out, and he observed the scene with a blank stare on his face. Maybe this time, he would save her…?

Mandy took the syringe and jammed it into her perfect, right ass cheek, and began pushing the blue liquid into her body. Seeing this made Tom come for the first time that day. The confidence of that action… never had she been so sure of any decision as the one she had just made.

When the syringe was empty, she threw it aside to merge with other trash. The hellhound came closer, and a thin, bone-like needle appeared from its snout. It was almost identical to the one that had sucked out her soul, but this time, the needle went in Mandy’s ass cheek where the blue liquid had been injected. The beast could smell that she had become fertile, but a bitch could never have too many enhancers. Besides, this venom would make it impossible for her to get pregnant by human cum.

As the pain from the syringe injection wore off, Mandy moaned softly, and she could feel the venom start flowing through her.

“Thank you for using your venom on me, a mere bitch,” she said, confidently but softly.

Soon enough, a black-blueish liquid ran through her veins, soaking through every cell of her body, of her womb and ovaries, changing them permanently so that she could never be fertilized by a human male. No more human babies.

Tears of happiness sprung to her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said loudly, “thank you for making it so that I will never have babies with Tom, I’m so happy that you’re doing this.”

That’s when Tom came for the second time that day.

Mandy’s eyes widened when the bone needle was removed from her ass - there was a strange, new sensation in her womb. There was a slight twinge of pain in the right side of her lower abdomen as her ovaries got rid of the weak, unusable human eggs and made her vulnerable purely to hellhound cum.

She bent forward and rested on the dirty ground, her breasts getting filthy, and leaned her cheek on her arms. Her hair would get dirty, too, but she didn’t care. It was natural instinct to take this position so she could be bred. Furthermore, she started swaying her ass seductively, showing him that she was ready for him, moaning for him to fill her with cum.

The hellhound accepted the invitation and jumped on her ass, resting on her pale, perfect body and pushing her breasts and face further into the ground.

In one, single, powerful thrust, his dog dick penetrated her pussy, and smegma that was once her soul connected with her pussy juices, and together, they created the perfect lubricant. Not that it was necessary - her pussy already had the shape of his dick, perfectly tailored to him.

Mandy’s eyes rolled back into her skull, and her scream of joy filled the air.

For the third time that day, Tom came, and he thought that he could still save her since the beast hadn’t come in her yet.

Then the hellhound started fucking her roughly, and the air was once more filled with moans and screams of joy from Mandy’s orgasms and the hellhound’s balls slapping against Mandy, heavy and full of cum for her.

This time, the mating didn’t last long, as the hellhound didn’t need to break Mandy’s mind. This act of fucking was for pleasure and for him to come in her and make sure she would get his puppies.

Tom was surprised when the monster stopped moving, a bone-chilling howl filling the air and his knot inflating to stretch Mandy’s abused cunt. It was a howl meant to intimidate others, making it known that his bitch was now pregnant.

Mandy screamed again, her vocal chords straining, as she felt the hot, lava-like cum fill her womb again, this time fertilizing her fresh eggs. There was so much of it, she could really  _ feel _ how it flowed up into her womb and through the fallopian tubes to reach her ovaries, drowning all of her eggs in fresh, hot demon dog cum. It flowed through her and made her feel so, so good. Without mercy, the hellish cum raped her ovaries and eggs, twisting and mixing their DNA and creating new, impossible life. Thanks to her fixed reproductive organs, she easily felt each egg getting raped and mutated into a new little life.

Each egg that was raped was like a new orgasm, and she was a drooling, panting mess in no time. Few things left her mouth, but some of it was words.

“More, please,” she panted, “give me your puppies, make me a pregnant little bitch! Let your semen fertilize all my eggs!”

That was the final orgasm for Tom, and he felt hot, sticky cum trickle through his fingers, leaving his tiny balls. He watched the bestial impregnation of Mandy, the hottest and cutest girl in school that one day chose to date him.

He had seen enough, and to his disgust, he felt  _ satisfaction _ \- this had been the best orgasm of his life. He left the two of them and went home, trying to convince himself that girls usually don’t get pregnant after their first time, so maybe  _ tomorrow _ , he would save her.

Behind Tom, the demon dog took its time, howling loudly as he produced so much cum that Mandy’s belly started bulging again. Ejaculating was the most pleasurable thing in life, and it was even better when done inside a willing, submissive bitch. She would give birth to a nice litter of demon dog-human puppies, every single week - demon babies grow fast.

The unlikely couple enjoyed the knotting for about an hour until his knot started deflating, and he released his bitch’s fertilized cunt. Above the word ‘bitch’ by her pussy appeared a new word - the word ‘fertilized’, making it ‘fertilized bitch’. The rune changed as well, to show that she now carried his puppies.

She should be ready to be taken to his cave in Hell after her first litter. Until then, he would continue to fuck her.

This time, Mandy was ready for the knot to disappear, and it slipped out with only a soft whine from her beautiful lips. She didn’t want to lose a single drop of cum and pressed a hand against her pussy before turning on her back and fumbling for something she could put under her hips and ass to keep her ass in the air. Her fingers grabbed some solid cardboard and put it under her soft, pale ass, and then she pushed her legs and ass into the air.

The smooth, pale skin of her back became dirty, but she didn’t care - she was an animal, after all, a dirty bitch.

She looked at her bulging belly but didn’t want to touch it, fearing she would accidentally push some of the semen out. But she did admire it - she would soon be a proud mother.

The hellhound came up to her face, shoving his dirty dick against her lips and nose. The scent was so thick and amazing, and she didn’t hesitate to do what the demon dog wanted her to. She did need to feed, after all.

Mandy used a trembling hand to grasp the base of the dick and then took the tip in her mouth and started sucking on it, licking it clean. It had an interesting taste - very salty, much saltier than human semen, and it was so warm that she nearly burnt her tongue and lips.

The hellhound began ejaculating again, howling loudly and spurting his cum all over her face and down her throat.

Mandy easily and eagerly swallowed it all down - like she was meant for this. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Tom woke up the next day, he had a nice session of jacking off to Mandy getting pregnant by the monster dog. The hellhound. He looked at the boxes full of fertilization serum, strewn around his room, and knew that deep down, he wanted to see the growth of her smooth, pale belly. 

This time, he didn’t cry. This time, he decided to accept his fate as a weak boy who enjoyed it when a better, stronger male used his girl. She had looked so happy with the monster. Happy in a way she had never looked or been with him. 

So, Tom picked up a syringe, got downstairs to eat breakfast with his mom and younger sister, and then went to the dirty alley where the collapse of his life had begun. 

When he got there, he saw that Mandy was eating her breakfast - nasty, yellowish, stinking hellhound-cum, directly from the source. She gulped it down eagerly, sitting on her knees beneath her ugly mate, when Tom came to the scene. This time, he didn’t want to hide - no, he wanted to tell her the truth and give her the syringe full of blue fertility serum, just to be sure that she would get pregnant with the monster dog. 

It surprised Mandy how quickly he found her. It was almost as if he knew where to look. What’s more, somehow her gross demon dog master didn’t seem to scare him off. Almost like he had seen it before.

Mandy gulped down the rest of her food and stood up. Throughout the night, most of the cum had soaked into her body so she didn’t have to worry about it oozing from her well-used cunt. She proudly showed off her very nicely shaped body, dirty as it may be from the ground and old hellound cum, and made sure to show him the writing on her stomach - ‘fertilized bitch’, so that he knew he had lost her forever. 

Much to her surprise, Tom admitted that he saw everything. He admitted that he saw it when the demon dog raped her, and that he could have saved her before the monster took her virginity, but he had been unable to move, could just stand there and jack off to this incredibly fucked-up scenario. 

He looked at her with empty eyes as he explained all this, but inside, he felt peaceful. He gave her the syringe with the blue liquid.

“I want you to get pregnant for sure,” Tom said. “The only thing that makes me hard anymore is you breeding with the monster dog. The idea, the thought, that your perfect, beautiful body will be used to give birth to twisted demon dog offspring is now the only thought that gives me pleasure and satisfaction.” 

Mandy’s lips stretched into a wide, beautiful smile. ‘He’s even worse than a worm,’ she thought. ‘He could have saved me and had me all to himself, but left me to be raped into a demon’s soulless breeding bitch.’ 

For the first time since she had been reborn, Mandy felt sympathy towards Tom, because thanks to him, she became what she was. So, she told him that it was okay, that she was not angry with him. No, rather, she thanked him, as she had now found a better, stronger male that wasn’t afraid to pop her cherry and impregnate her eggs. 

She came closer to him, and Tom needed to cover his nose and mouth. She smelled of monster cum, and it was gross and horrible and seemed to dig into his nose, so strong was it. 

She whispered into his ear, “I loved every second of my master raping me, every second of having my soul sucked out, every second of my human eggs being brutally fucked and raped by the cum of my master. Thank you, Tom.” 

It sounded so true, so genuine. Tom didn’t doubt that it came from the very bottom of her soulless heart. 

The hellhound had known about Tom from the beginning. He took his woman, and the pathetic human whom his newest bitch had called ‘Tom’ didn’t even try to fight him. This meant that the hellhound liked him - demon dogs needed more human males like that. He knew what type of human Tom was - a weak one, a servant for males far superior. He was worthless meat, and his only use here in life was to search for innocent human bitches so they could breed with the demon dogs roaming the planet. And besides that, the hellhound sensed that Tom enjoyed it, that he felt pleasure when the demon dog made his girlfriend his bitch and impregnated her. 

But if Tom was meant to become the demon dog’s servant, he would need to sacrifice every female he loved and had ever loved. Sacrificing the love of his life was just the first step - next would come blood relatives that he loved. 

The hellhound sent this message to Mandy, and Mandy received it, agreeing that Tom would be a perfect servant for her master. It was almost like he was born to do just this, and nothing else in his worthless, pathetic life. 

She took the syringe from Tom and, like she had done before, jammed it into her right ass cheek. She was already pregnant, but that just got her even more excited, and now she knew that it also excited Tom. 

Mandy smiled widely. 

When she had taken all the blue liquid, she handed him the empty syringe and thanked him for it. 

“Are you ready to serve my master?” she asked. 

Tom had no strength in him anymore. He was overcome with weakness and just couldn’t say no to her. 

“Yes, I am ready, and I am worthless. This is what I was meant to do.” He barely managed to finish speaking before the demon dog came over to him, the bone needle already out of his snout and stinging him in his leg and sucking out Tom’s poor, worthless soul. 

In Hell, servants are even lower creatures than bitches, and thus, removing their souls was law number one. 

Just like Tom couldn’t save his girlfriend, he couldn’t save himself. He gave up, just like when the hellhound had raped Mandy, and this time, when he could feel the slow, painful drag of his soul disappearing, he admitted to smiling to Mandy. Silently, he apologized for never saving her or anyone else, no matter what was happening. 

“Don’t worry about that,” she said, and her voice was  _ almost _ soft as she spoke, “worms like you are needed so that innocent girls like me can end up as bitches for better and stronger males.”

‘She’s right,’ Tom thought. If Tom had been stronger, they would probably still be together, and someone as perfect as her would be wasted by waiting for him and his useless, human genes. And thus, for the first time since Mandy’s rape, Tom smiled as he now knew his place - a servant. 

He looked at Mandy’s belly and imagined how it would grow with the demon dog’s offspring. Big and round, stretching out the skin. 

Done talking to a lower creature such as him, Mandy looked around and noticed a hole in the ground, full of her master’s cum, a remnant of their latest funtime. It looked even grosser as it was starting to rot. 

Delighted, Mandy put a hand into the cold fluid and loved how it sparkled, tickled her hand. She looked straight into Tom’s eyes when she grabbed a handful of old cum and splattered it over her breasts, staining them even more than they already were. The smell got worse, but Mandy’s senses, burned out and snuffed out, liked it.

Then she put some of the cum into her already dirty, tangled hair, making it an even bigger mess. She covered her fingers in the remaining, rotting demon dog cum and shoved them inside her pussy. As she thrust her fingers hard and deep and fast, Mandy felt so good, so excited, and it didn’t take her many thrusts before a hellish orgasm traveled through her, shaking her to her very core. She pushed her fingers as deep as possible, wanting the cum to be sucked directly into her already fertilized womb, slutty moans leaving her. 

Tom watched it all, his dick hard throughout the entire scenario, hard from the thought that now, maybe the rotten demon dog cul would make her pregnant. Seconds later, the last pieces of his soul disappeared. He was now an empty shell, just like Mandy, but where she was a proud bitch and proud to-be mother, he was still nothing. There was just one thing he could do with his soulless life - get new bitches for the hellhound. 

But first, he would be issued a test, to check if he was as weak as it appeared to the hellhound - next week, when Mandy was giving birth to her first litter of hellish puppies, Tom would bring his mother, Sara, and his younger sister, Monica. Had it been just a day earlier, he would have said no, would have said that he would protect and save them, even if would end up jacking off to them being raped. Now, after losing his soul, and having performed the final act of succumbing to a greater male, he agreed with a smile, and his dick became hard, just from the thought of what would happen to his lovely mother and sister. 

Happy to hear that Tom agreed so willingly, Mandy got on all fours and let the hellhound fuck her pregnant pussy. Tom went back to the place he had hidden and took out his achingly hard dick and started jacking off to the image of his mother and 18-years old sister in Mandy’s place. For the first time since the rape of his ex-girlfriend, he felt happy, now that he had a goal perfect for someone like him. 

The hellhound’s dick was again covered in smegma, freshly made from his soul, and he found a deranged sort of joy in the thought that like this, he would finally be in Mandy’s pussy after all. 

Disgusting wet sounds filled the air, combined with the repeated slapping of his black-red balls slapping against Mandy’s legs, and then came her whorish moans and begging for him to come in her, to use her as his cum toilet.

When he got home, Tom waited until his mom and sister fell asleep. He had come up with quite a nice idea. 

He took two fertility syringes and first walked to his mother’s room. Here, he went to her bed, carefully pulled back the quilt, and looked at her for just a moment. His beautiful mother... 

With one, quick, fluid motion, the syringe was dug into her naked ass cheek, and Tom started injecting the blue liquid. When he finished, he pulled the quilt over her again and left her. 

Then he went into his sister’s room. 18 years old, she was just barely an adult, but she was fresh and young, with small, sweet breasts and plump ass, and she was still so very innocent. And her big brother would help fuck that innocence out of her... another syringe, another jab in the right ass cheek, and Tom watched as the blue liquid filled his innocent sister’s teen body.

Tom really was lost now. His idea was that he would prepare two new bitches for their fate and make them ovulate like crazy for when their time would come. His love for them began evolving, developing into something new and something bizarre - he started looking at them like perfect bitches, just wasting their life, especially his sister who focused so much on school. 

He kept stuffing his mom and sister full of fertility drugs throughout the week, and every time he did so, he imagined their bellies growing with twisted demon dog offspring. 

He also found a website where he could acquire sleeping medication in small syringes. 

Perfect. 

A week later, the day finally came where Mandy gave birth to a litter of hellhound puppies. 

At breakfast back home in Tom’s house, Tom told his mother and sister that he had something to show them, something really important, something about Mandy. The two women, thinking it was something serious, followed, no questions asked. They followed him to the dirty alley and started screaming when they saw a naked and very pregnant Mandy. 

The next thing they felt were needles in their necks, and seconds later, they fell to the ground, fast asleep. First, Tom tied his mom with a rope and used her panties as a gag. Seeing as she was a grown woman, she was a fair bit heavy and thus, hard to manhandle into the position he wanted. His sister, however, was far easier to handle. Tom put her near Mandy, who happily stripped her of her clothes, leaving the young girl naked on the dirty ground. 

Mandy spent a few moments admiring her body - a few years younger than her own, and smaller - before talking.

“She will be a perfect teen bitch, Tom,” she said and stuffed Monica’s panties - pink with kittens - in Monica’s mouth as a makeshift gag. 

When both his mother and sister woke up, Tom stood nearby, close enough that he had a good view of the things that would happen here. Seconds later, Mandy started screaming as yellowish cum shot out of her pussy, and both his mother’s and sister’s eyes became wide. Not too long after, the first red-black, deformed puppy smoothly pushed its way out of Mandy’s cunt, like she was a perfect puppy making machine. 

The gags muffled the screams coming from Sara and Monica, and they both looked at Tom, but he was no help to them - instead, he was busy jacking off to the horrible scenario. Puppy after puppy pushed their way out of Mandy’s smooth pussy until she once more had a flat, lean stomach. 

All in all, there were seven puppies. Their small trumpet-like snouts moved up and down, trying to catch a whiff of their mother. Mandy took them into her hands, two at a time, and lifted them to her breasts. They were perky and full of milk, and she began feeding her first babies. 

In the meantime, Sara and Monica were unable to scream any more, voices already hoarse and thoroughly used. They just looked through tearful eyes at the horrifying scene. 

The writing on Mandy’s belly changed back, from ‘fertilized bitch’ to just ‘bitch’, and already then, she could feel her ovaries produce fresh, new eggs. Just a few minutes after giving birth, and she was already fertile again. She tryingly inserted a finger into herself, happy to find that she was once again very tight. 

She looked at the horrified Sara and Monica, licking her lips. She also looked at Tom whose cum dripped down his hand and between his fingers. It all depended on him - would he let her mate take his most loved ones as bitches? 

Having fed all her puppies, Mandy gingerly placed them on a piece of cardboard nearby, and then got on all fours, squishing her face into the ground and rising her ass into the air. She might be exaggerating a bit, putting on a show for Tom’s family. 

Her owner smoothly and elegantly emerged from the shadows, going to the cardboard to lick his very healthy puppies. 

Time to make more. 

He mounted his bitch and started fucking her, hard and fast and deep. His cock filled her up so nicely, and her cunt, which had been normal and designed to take human cock since she had given birth, once more took shape after the demon dog’s dick. She screamed out her pleasure and pressed her face further into the ground, trying desperately to push back against her master and take his cock deeper and harder. 

There were other screams in the alley - this time coming from Sara and Monica, and albeit their screams were muffled, they still echoed in the narrow, empty alley. 

Mandy, however, loved the rough treatment. Her master stepped on her face with a paw and fucked her relentlessly, pounding into her once-more tight pussy. The sounds were wet, squelchy, and loud, but despite their volume, they were drowned out by Monica and Sara’s horrified screaming. 

It didn’t take many minutes before her master’s knot grew, and the hellhound filled his ovulating bitch with loads of hot, potent cum. Mandy’s belly began bulging, and she cried out as an orgasm hit her young body, making her tremble all over and making her toes and fingers curl in the face of so much and so intense pleasure. 

The hellhound came so much in her that, even despite the knot, hot cum started trickling down her legs. The horrible stench of his musk filled the air, but Sara and Monica had spent all their energy screaming and were unable to produce a sound, unable to even try fighting to escape. 

Mandy felt the rape of every single one of her eggs, begging him over and over again to continue, to keep loading her cunt and womb with his hot and potent semen. As the cum travelled to her womb and into her ovaries, she moaned loudly and shuddered, another orgasm shaking her body. 

On her belly, the words once more spelled ‘fertilized bitch’, along with the hellish runes. 

After her fresh impregnation, she moved over to the 18-years old girl, out of strength and unable to fight anymore. Mandy undid her ropes and pulled out the makeshift gag. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Monica started crawling, but the eye-less hellhound growled at her, and she stopped immediately, trembling with fear and lack of strength. But truly, it was only Tom who could save her. 

When the help didn’t come, Mandy came over to manhandle the younger girl onto her hands and knees, making her push her small, cute ass in the air and press her face down into the ground, dirtying her brown hair. To make matters worse for Monica, Mandy took out a syringe full of a blue liquid and jammed it into Monica’s ass cheek. 

Thanks to Tom, she had been stuffed full of the serum without even knowing it, and it was making her extremely fertile. 

Sara tried to fight, tried to save her precious, little girl, but she failed. She looked at Tom with big, pleading eyes, silently begging him to save his younger sister. But Tom was waiting for the main event - the breeding of his sister. That was all the soulless worm cared about. 

When the syringe was empty, the hellhound came over, the bone-needle already out of his snout to push the black venom into her cute, teen body. And just like that, Monica’s body and reproductive organs started rearranging and rewiring themselves so that they were only vulnerable to the hellhound’s cum, her innocent, teen girl eggs getting ready to make hellish offspring. 

She had forever lost the chance and opportunity to make human babies. But on the other hand, none of her eggs would ever go to waste, meaning she would never get her period again. 

Monica felt a hotness surge through her body, settling in her womb, and then the demon dog came over to her, mounting her. He drove his pink-black dick inside her virginal and very tight hole, and it tore fresh screams from her already tired throat. 

“Tom, help, please! Mommy, do something, help me!” She was looking directly into her big brother’s eyes, but there was no help to be found. There was nothing but a deep, bottomless emptiness. Meanwhile, her mother fought like a proud lioness, but failed once more, and all she could do was look on as her sweet daughter was raped by the inhuman dog-like creature. 

This was too much for Monica’s young and not fully-developed mind, to know that her mother was unable to help her. Being raped by the hellhound broke her, and her mind shattered into a million pieces, like a cannonball through glass. She gave up completely - her body relaxed, her eyes rolled back in her skull, and moans began spilling from her cute, little mouth, and the hellhound fucked her deeper, harder, as she relaxed. 

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and she breathed heavily, bordering on panting. The hellhound sank balls-deep into her and fucked her relentlessly, his stamina incredible and unparalleled. His balls slapped against her ass repeatedly, and it was loud and filthy. She could feel her young cunt, formerly so tight and pure, take shape of his cock, making sure that no human man could ever fuck and impregnate her. 

Sara sent Tom a resentful, hateful glare. For all she knew and cared, she didn’t have a son anymore, and when she got free, she would kill him with her bare hands. She closed her eyes so she didn’t have to watch the scenario in front of her, but the sound of the hellhound’s balls slapping against her little girl’s skin echoed in her head and wouldn’t get out. 

But the hellhound was extremely happy - innocent human bitches who had just become adults were the biggest prize any demon dog could get in Hell, and he would make sure that the youngest bitch in his new pack would give birth to more puppies than the others. 

With one final thrust deep into Monica’s tight, virginal pussy, the hellhound’s knot started swelling, and a deeply unsettling, inhuman howl filled the air as his yellowish cum attacked her teen eggs, perfectly molded to receive and get fertilized by only  _ his _ cum. It quickly filled her pussy and womb, and her cute, flat belly began bulging, cum soon after seeping from her cunt. 

Mandy got a great idea so that her master’s precious semen wouldn’t go to waste - she laid down beneath Monica, with her face positioned so that she could eagerly drink down the cum trickling out from between her stuffed pussy and his fat knot stuck in her. 

The hellhound released his bone needle and jammed it hard into Monica’s neck, eagerly sucking out her perfect, almost angel-like soul. Soon, just above her pussy, appeared the words ‘fertilized bitch’ and the hellish rune that Mandy also had. 

In the meantime, when Tom realized what he had done to his own little sister, who had her whole, entire life in front of her, he came with a loud cry, coming all over the ground. 

From Monica’s lips - once innocent, now thoroughly defiled - came just one word, repeatedly. 

“Breed! Breed, breed, breed!” she gasped and panted and whimpered. She uttered the word as best she could between the powerful orgasms washing over her. 

Finally, when the demon dog had finished, and Monica had passed out, he pulled out his knot with a slick pop. Her body collapsed onto the dirty alley ground. 

‘Now she is nothing more than a breeding hole. A cunt, a piece of meat for my master,’ Mandy thought with tears of happiness in her eyes. 

Just like her. 

For a second, the hellhound’s dick shrunk and disappeared back into his body, and when it reappeared, it was covered in fresh, yellowish smegma, derived from the teen girl’s soul. This smegma would be used as lubricant for her mother. 

In that moment, after having witnessed the rape of her daughter, after having witnessed this... this... this  _ monster dog _ come in her daughter and having impregnated her, after having seen her own  _ son _ come like an animal to the horrific sight, Sara just... gave up. Her eyes became blank, and her face became slack, and she looked dumbly ahead of her, at her daughter. 

Mandy saw this and, smiling to herself, released her. She removed the gag and the rope, and when she had finished, Sara stood up and started undressing herself. She no longer cared about her life or anything else. Not after what had just happened. It was too much to handle. 

Her naked, adult body was now fully on display. Her breasts were of average size - not too big, not too small - while being unusually perky for someone her age, and she had a very shapely ass. 

As she stepped out of her clothes and got on all fours for the demon dog to enjoy, she spoke, for the first time since entering the dirty alley. 

“Before you use me,” she said, looking at the hellhound and then up at Tom, into his eyes, “I want to hear from your mouth what you want to see.”

Tom, who was just coming to after the best jacking-off session in his life, looked back at her, into her beautiful eyes. There was no doubt in him what he wanted, and thus, it didn’t pain him to say it.

“I want the hellhound to impregnate you and my sister because the thought, the very idea of the two most beloved women in my life becoming pregnant by him and carrying his offspring gives me immense pleasure and satisfaction.” 

There were tears in Sara’s eyes as she heard her once beloved son speak such vile things. It was like pushing a stake through her heart. 

Mandy offered Sara a syringe full of the blue liquid. 

“Go on. Do it. Be who you were meant to be,” she whispered to her, and she was delighted when Sara took the syringe and jammed it into her ass. Once done, she looked at the hellhound again.

“Break my mind,” she said, and her voice was devoid of feelings, “go on, do it. I don’t want to be sane anymore. Not after...” She trailed off and sent a final glance in Tom’s direction. But Tom didn’t care. Sara lowered her head and spread her legs, pushing ass into the air and showing absolute submission to the demon dog. 

The hellhound gladly accepted her offer and pushed his dick into her, smearing the smegma from her daughter’s soul into her pussy. It was a tight fit, seeing as the woman’s cunt had not yet been molded to fit him, and him only. The hellhound pushed out its bone needle and stabbed it into Sara’s neck, injecting her with the black venom that would transform her reproductive organs so that she could only become pregnant by him. It made her belly from need and desire, and she could  _ feel _ her cunt and womb become altered, could  _ feel _ how her DNA strings got rewired. 

Soon after that having injected the venom into her, the demon dog began sucking out her soul. With the mind of a tormented woman, Sara gave up, her mind shattering, just like her daughter’s had earlier. She knew that if she didn’t succumb to the hellhound’s will, she would end up deranged. But now, a smile came forth on her lips, and a scream of joy filled the air.

The scream of another new bitch. 

The hellhound relentlessly drove into her, over and over again filling her with demon dog dick. It didn’t take many minutes before her cunt had molded and shaped itself to fit his dick, and his dick only. Sara thought it felt downright amazing. She moaned and cried out and screamed out her delight, the immense pleasure coursing through her making her unable to keep quiet. Her fingers clawed at the ground, dirt catching under her nails, and her toes curled whenever the demon dog slammed deep into her. 

Soon after the intercourse began, Sara’s soul disappeared through the bone needle, and hot, potent demon dog cum filled her cunt and womb, traveling through her fallopian tubes to her ovaries where it raped her ready and adult eggs. It felt  _ amazing _ , and a powerful orgasm coursed through Sara, forcing her to scream out in ecstasy. Her body trembled, and she gasped for air, the power of the orgasm making her momentarily blind and rewriting her destroyed brain. 

With bleary eyes, Sara looked at her daughter, still unconscious on the ground, and she felt... good, in her now soulless heart. She knew that her girl would be a great mother for the demon puppies, just like Mandy. But Sara carried no illusions that she wouldn’t be carrying demon puppies as well. Over and over again, every week a new litter. At this thought, another orgasm rocked her world and sucked as much cum as possible into her womb, carrying it to her ovaries and raping the eggs that might have gone free. 

Now there was no doubt - Sara would also be pregnant with the hellhound’s demonic offspring. 

The hellhound’s knot started swelling, and the monster let out a deeply unsettling howl, filling the air with his signal that he had impregnated, and thus claimed, another bitch. He ground firmly against his new bitch, forcing his knot and cock as deep as impossible. 

Once more, Mandy got beneath Sara and caught the few drops of cum that trickled out between the demon dog’s knot and Sara’s cunt. Already, Sara’s body looked like that of a woman who was three months into her pregnancy. 

When the demon dog was done emptying himself into Sara, he pulled out with a slick, wet sound and left her. On her bulging belly, just above her pussy, the words ‘fertilized bitch’ appeared, just like on her daughter and on Mandy. 

They were his bitches now. 

Sara looked at her once dearly beloved son, whose cum was still dripping onto the ground, and knew that he had given them this new life, and she was  _ happy _ . Her boy had found a good place in both his and their life. 

Tom’s task was complete - he didn’t save even his own mother and innocent, pure sister from eternal breeding. And thus, he became a servant of the demon dog. On his chest, covered by his shirt, appeared the word ‘servant’ in human tongue, along with a hellish rune. He felt good. He felt really good and happy - he was the happiest, empty shell of a soulless man to walk this earth. 

Monica woke up and saw that her mom had become a fully-fledged bitch, just like her, and it filled her with happiness. 

The hellhound padded over to her, his dog dick prodding at her mouth, and Monica eagerly began licking and kissing it. She swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him fully in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on the shaft. It was salty, but Monica knew no greater joy than getting fed by him and cleaning his filthy cock. Sara looked at her with pride in her dumb, soulless face and eyes, and Mandy started feeding her puppies again. 

There was silence in the alley for a little while, save for the slurping, gurgling sounds of Monica cleaning the hellhound’s dick. 

But when he had fed both mother and daughter, and when his first bitch had finished feeding her puppies, he knew it was time. He began working to get them all back to his cave in Hell.

Tom’s cum, lying on the ground in a big pool, began burning. Naturally, he ran away from it, and from the cum opened a portal to Hell.

It was completely black, darker than black, and the edge of the portal burned brightly orange and red.

Normally, the procedure was that Sara and Monica both needed to give birth, like Mandy had done, but because of the horribly depraved act Tom had committed - providing the hellhound with new bitches and jerking off to their rape - they could all come now. Not only had he helped doom his close family and girlfriend, he also helped get them to Hell faster. And he didn’t mind at all - it only meant that he had completed his task that much better.

He looked down into the darkness. Mandy went first, his once amazing girlfriend carrying the cardboard full of ugly, hellhound-human puppies. Then went Monica, who thanked him.

“You’re the best big brother ever,” she said with no life or emotion in her voice. Then she, too, disappeared down into the darkness. 

Next came his mother, Sara, who once thought about killing him in cold blood. Now, she was just thankful for what he had done to her and her sweet daughter, thankful that he hadn’t saved them. 

Last to disappear into Hell’s darkness was the hellhound. He was very pleased with Tom’s service, even left for him a message, a way to summon him when he had found new breeding cunts. 

When the portal closed behind the demon dog with a soft whooshing sound, it left Tom alone in the dirty alley, his dick flaccid and pathetic. He would never see his loved ones again. 

Eternal life and eternal breeding began for the human females in the dirty cave, all of them giggling like girls who just won the main prize at the lottery.

Tom was pleased that his master was happy with his services. He already knew that next to become breeding cunts were all girls - from his class, then his sister’s class. His master liked teen bitches very much. And finally, all of his mom’s female friends, many of whom had daughters of their own. 

And when the list of females he knew ended, he would start luring out girls from the internet. Oh yes, Tom had a lot to do in his pathetic, worthless life, and he would use fertility serum on every girl he found.

After all, there were still so many boxes left in his room...

#  Epilogue

In a dirty cave in Hell, three women were having the time of their life. They all lay with their legs spread wide. 

The mother, Sara, and her daughter, Monica, were giving birth to a wonderful litter of ugly demon dog puppies, and just minutes after, they were once more ready to become impregnated. 

“I’m so proud of you, Monica,” Sara said and stroked her daughter’s hair, “you’re doing so well. And to think that you wanted to go to college! Isn’t this life so much better?”

“Yes, mommy, it is,” Monica said, smiling wide but empty, “and to think that we have  _ Tom _ to thank. Do you think we will ever see him again?”

Sara shook her head. 

Not far from Sara and Monica lay Mandy, pregnant and with a huge belly. She was breathing heavily, moaning and groaning, but not from pain or discomfort - no, it was from pure, unadulterated lust and pleasure. 

They were all just waiting for one thing - or rather, one  _ creature _ . Beautiful as the three girls were, they were also covered in dirt and filth. But none of this mattered once their master entered the cave. 

They hastily crawled over to him and began licking his heavy balls and his already hardening dog dick. They all moaned and whine keenly as their tongues swirled around the tip of his cock, mouths gently kissing and sucking his balls. While performing such filthy acts, they all cooed and praised him. 

“Oh, you taste so good, master!”

“Mmhh, master, please, let us have you once more!”

“Master, master, please fuck me, I need to feel your big dog dick in my pussy again!”

As the hellhound looked at the girls, seemingly trying to decide who to fuck first, they all whined and moaned and writhed on the ground, trying to be as enticing as possible. Then the demon dog had made his choice.

He pushed them all away before nudging Sara, the mother, into his preferred position - her on her hands and knees. He mounted her and immediately, easily, slipped inside her, fucking her relentlessly as she screamed out her pleasure. Her head jerked back and forth, and her fingers dug into the ground.

“Oh, oh yes, please, fuck me, yes, oh fuck, yes, you feel so good, master, thank you, thank you!” 

Her cunt pulsated rhythmically as she came, the orgasm overpowering her and making her pliant, her body growing limp. The hellhound reached climax not too long after, sending hot and potent demon dog cum deep into her womb to rape her ovaries. 

Next up was Monica, the daughter, and she automatically assumed her position of being on her hands and knees next to Sara. The hellhound slipped out of Sara with a squelchy sound and moved the few inches to the side to push inside Monica, who moaned loudly and immediately clenched down around his amazing cock. 

“Fuck, master, yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” she chanted and screamed out her pleasure, pushing back against the hellhound’s merciless thrusts, needing and wanting more, more,  _ more _ . 

The hellhound came in her with a loud howl, stepping on her face with his paws to force her down. Not that she ever thought about moving, of course. 

Final bitch to be filled with his hot, potent cum was Mandy, the pregnant bitch. Already filled to the brim with his cum, she eagerly lay on her back and spread her legs wide, inviting the hellhound to fuck her.

Which he did, of course. He fucked her to within an inch of her life, and she moaned loudly and without shame, howling and screaming out her pleasure. 

Once they had all been thoroughly fucked and fertilized, they just lay on the ground for a few minutes, catching their breaths, yellowish cum oozing from their thoroughly-used cunts. After a few minutes had passed, they formed an odd sort of triangle so that Monica could eat out Mandy, who ate out Sara, who ate out Monica. That way, the cum oozing from them didn’t go to waste, and they all kept mewling and moaning, at various stages in their orgasm-filled, brainless existence. 

The cum was gross, and its stench filled the air, but the three women knew nothing better, could think of little else they would rather have in their mouths. And so, they sat up and all started kissing. Deep, passionate kisses that made it so that they swapped the cum between them, sharing the gross fluid and playing with it in their mouths. 

The taste was gross and disgusting, but they loved it, and they moaned loudly and deeply as they kept kissing, touching, feeling each other. 

Whether it was one year later, or a hundred years later, the women didn’t know. They forgot their names. They forgot their lives. They forgot everything, even how to speak. Guttural sounds and screams of pleasure were the language they needed. 

Breeding was everything to them. They fucked with the hellhound at any given chance, and even mated with their own offspring to create even uglier and grosser offspring.

After all, that is what human females deserve. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
